Coven of the Vampire Saiyans
by The Rogue Raven
Summary: On Vegetasei, in the forest, behind the palace of the Royal Family there is a secret lurking in the shadows...
1. Prologue: History of the Vampire Saiyans

Disclaimer:  I don't own shit so don't sue me!

A/n: This came to me one night when I had insomnia…  I just decided to write it down.  Tell me what you think.

~**~**~**~**~**~

**_Coven of the Vampire Saiyans_**

**Prologue: History of the Vampire Covenant**

Across the galaxies, far from Chikyuu-sei, there is a planet that is home to a very powerful race.  It is known as Vegeta-sei, and it is ruled by a race known as the Saiyans.  The king of the Saiyans is Vejita, named after the planet itself.  His queen is a first-class Saiyan elite named Rosicheena.  The two live in a spectacular palace near the largest city on the planet.  They are expecting a son who is thought to be the prophesized legendary.  There is also another legend on Vegeta-sei, one of darker proportions.  It is said that there is a terrible coven of deformed Saiyans living in the woods behind the royal palace.  These deformed Saiyans have pale, cream colored skin that makes them stand out from the olive tones of the regular Saiyans.  They are said to suck blood outside of mating, and that the first of their vampire race was created back in the first generation of royal Saiyans.  An elite guard raped a woman of extraordinary strength, and she was bitten in the process.  The woman became with child, and died during the birthing process, as most women did back then on Vegeta-sei.  Her child was a female with unusually pale skin and blue eyes.  From that day on every natural born vampire had unnaturally colored eyes and unusually pale skin color.  The first-born vampire became a mother to many natural and unnatural born vampires.  In that forest near the palace lived the vampire queen.  She had developed a strong attraction for the men of the royal family, and Ayania, Queen of the Vampires, was determined to get exactly what she wanted.  Her one hope was that one-day a young and foolish prince would wander into the woods for her to capture.  One day her wish would come true, but not quite the way she wanted it to.       

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: What do you think?  Is it worth continuing?  

~*~Raven~*~


	2. Chapter 1: Stubborn Princes

A/n: Well I finally got the first chapter done!  Yay!  And the people rejoice!

Meliah: **sarcastically** Yay…..  **waves flag with an R on it**

Raven: Thank you all of my reviewers!

~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Dark Angel Of Death**:  Thank you very much!  I hope you like my works!

**TiaAmeia**:  Yeah, the first chapter was a little short, and I planned to post the next chapter right after, but I didn't get it finished.

**Angel of Death 87**:  The next chapters will be longer, that was just the prologue.  

**Nasiya**:  Thanks!

**Camaro**:  Thank you very much!

**Chirusa**:  Well….. Someone is a little excited…..

**Risen-Corruption**:  Thank you!

**chibibaka**:  ….. there are no words…..

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**_Coven of the Vampire Saiyans_**

**_Chapter 1: Stubborn Princes_**

Queen Rosicheena had given birth to a powerful prince ten years before.  She had survived the birth only to be killed by her mate in her sleep just after her son reached the age that he could begin his training.  The young Prince Vegeta wandered around the palace grounds when he wasn't training.  There was one place he wasn't allowed to go, the forest.  His tutors told him horrible tales of mutated immortals that lived in that forest.  Prince Vegeta, of course, refused to believe anything until he saw it for himself.  Just as he hadn't believed that his mother was dead until he felt her blood on his hands.  The stubborn prince also defied his father in every way possible after he learned of his mother's death.  It was because of this defiance that the ten-year-old boy ended up in the forest behind the palace one night and in more trouble than he could ever imagine.  

Vegeta's footsteps were barely audible as he slowly walked through the constantly dark wood.  The trees themselves seemed to emanate darkness.

"You should not be here my little prince," a voice whispered from the shadows.

Vegeta spun around in search of the owner of the voice, "Who are you, coward?"

"Coward?" the voice called softly, now distinctly feminine.  "You think I fear you?  What ever gave you that idea?"

The prince growled at the bodiless voice, "Only a coward would hide in the shadows."

A soft chuckle echoed through the trees, "But you have ventured into my world little prince.  In this world cowards hide in the light."

"You're one of them, aren't you?  A vampire?  Show yourself mutant."  He stared searchingly into the dark.  There was a spark of light off to the side, and the site he found was shocking.  If the boy had been a few years older the person before him could have brought him to his knees.

A small, fair skinned woman with piercing blue eyes and long, aqua tresses stepped from the shadows; she appeared to be in her early twenties possibly slightly younger.  Her voice was filled with a maturity of someone much older, but there was a teasing sound to it.  The girl sounded like she knew the secrets of the universe and she wasn't going to tell you.  She wore a beautiful, yet simple, white dress, and if Vegeta didn't know better he would have pegged her as an angel.  "So, your father told you about us, did he?  You know about our immortality and how we began?  I suppose that's why you came, isn't it?  You want to be immortal, but that would be the worst thing for you my little prince.  You're lucky I found you before the queen did."

"Immortality?  You can grant me immortality, woman?  Is this true?"  Vegeta had gained a little more interest at the mention of possible immortality.

"You need to get out of here little prince.  Today is not the day for this decision.  Go back to the palace before the queen senses your presence.  Go now!"  The young woman hurried the prince away from the dark interior of the wood.

"When shall I come back?" he asked hurriedly as the two rushed for the edge of the forest.

The blue-haired woman grabbed Vegeta's arm with surprising strength for someone as frail as she and looked deeply into his onyx eyes, "Do not return until you have reached your destiny, and not before then, or the queen will have her way with you.  Train; train until you can't train anymore.  Fight with your heart, not your pride."

"Why do you tell me these pointless things?  Why can't I have immortality now?" the prince demanded.

"You must wait until you are older.  Only then will you grasp the ways of my people, and only then will I consider making you one of us."  She threw the young boy out with a powerful shove and was gone before he could turn to ask her for a name.

Vegeta climbed to his feet and walked slowly back to the palace while wondering out loud about the strange woman in the forest.  "What did she mean the queen will have her way with me?  Blasted woman…  Older my ass, she was just afraid of my power…  I'll show her.  I'll become a Super Saiyan, and then I will force her to grant me immortality."  The prince returned to his training grounds and trained until he was close to collapsing from exhaustion.  

He continued this every day for six months; he was then turned over to the evil tyrant Freiza.  His father told him it was necessary to cater to the pink lizards demands for the sake of the planet Vegeta-sei.  Though Prince Vegeta was only ten years old he knew his father's real reason for turning him over to the feminine creature; the old man was terrified.  

King Vejita watched his son beat himself into a pulp day after day and he knew that the boy grew more powerful with every trip to the regen tanks.   The prince would soon be stronger than his father and the king would lose his throne to his son soon because of the Saiyan people's high regard of power.  Everyone knew this, but they said nothing.  It was a wise move on the king's part, but no one was sure if the young prince would live through the encounter with Freiza.

"This is absolutely pointless Father.  Freiza wouldn't dare destroy Vegeta-sei.  He needs the Saiyans.  Who would do his dirty work if we were gone?" Prince Vegeta asked maliciously.

"Now, now, now, My Little Prince," a feminine voice called from the back of the throne room, "you really don't believe that, do you?  I hold all of my monkeys in the highest respect; you know that.  It hurts me that you don't want to go along with me; please say you will….."

The prince gave his father an evil glare that would haunt the dreams of thousands in the future and, "Yes, Freiza, I will go with you."  The short lizard pursed his lips and raised his tail up behind him.  Vegeta felt a sharp sting at the side of his face, and his head snapped to the side.  His small fingers reached up and touched the offended cheek; when he brought them in front of his face crimson blood covered the tips.

"Just a small reminder My Little Princling," Freiza whispered softly in the small boy's ear.  "I am and always will be superior to you monkeys.  You will address me as _Lord_ Freiza, is that clear?"

Vegeta clenched his jaw shut to hold any curses back and gave a curt nod in agreement.

"I can't hear you Princling….." the tyrant cooed.

"Yes."

"Yes, who?"  

"Yes, Lord Freiza," the young prince forced out.  His pride was against him this day, and it might just cost him his life. 

"Good, follow me Young One." 

Vegeta sent his father one last evil glare before following Freiza out to his ship.  

~*::~*::~*::~*::*~::*~::*~::*~

In the wood behind the palace a small aqua haired woman watched the sky as the ship disappeared through the atmosphere, "Good bye little prince.  Perhaps I should have rethought what I said.  The queen is far safer than that bastard."

~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

Twelve Years Later 

This was the last straw.  This bastard could only push the Saiyan Prince so far.  He had beaten him, dishonored him, and degraded him in front of his fellow warriors, but this he could not do.  "Get away from me you sick, sadistic bastard!" Vegeta yelled as he backed away slowly from the pink lizard.

"My Little Princling, why do you run from me?  You are a beautiful creature; you should desire to be mine," Freiza cooed.  "Come here, My Little Vegeta, swear your allegiance to me, and then it won't be so bad for you.  That's all you have to do.  You don't have to make this so hard for yourself."

"NEVER!" the Saiyan Prince spat.  "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY ALLEGIANCE, OR ME!  THE SAIYAN PRINCE CANNOT BE OWNED!  YOU'RE PERVERTED, HOMOSEXUAL ASS DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME!"  His onyx eyes flashed with anger, and something else.  There was a tint of blue in them.  His hair seemed to be changing color as well.  It flashed a golden color before returning to its regular black.  It did this repeatedly until his hair was a crackling gold and his eyes were an icy blue color.  The Saiyan Prince glowered at the hideous lizard before him and said calmly, "I'll see you in Hell you bastard."  

Freiza's eyes went wide and he attempted to fight back, but he didn't get the chance.  Vegeta's Final Flash hit him before the pink lizard could even make a move.

Vegeta stood and watched the ashes of his old master whirled about the room before burning up in his ki.  The Saiyan prince held his fist out in front of him and observed the crackling gold aura around him.  "I did it….." he muttered.  "I finally did it….."  He threw his head back and laughed, truly laughed, for the first time since Freiza had taken him from his home planet.  "Do you hear me father?  I did it!"  

Freiza's men appeared in the doorway to find the Saiyan Prince roaring with laughter and glowing with a spectacular golden aura.  Vegeta killed them all one by one, and headed for the docking bay of the ship.  It was time for him to go home.

~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

On Vegeta-sei 

Vegeta's pod had arrived back at the palace only a few moments before the king was notified of his presence.  Needless to say the king wasn't exactly happy about his son becoming the Legendary, but he hid it from all the others in the palace.  His son had to be taken care of, and quickly.  King Vejita had a new heir on the way that no one, minus himself and the mother of the child, knew even existed.  Little did he know that the prince was about to clear the way for Vejita and his new heir.

~*::~*::~*::~*::::*~::*~::*~::*~    

Prince Vegeta walked through the back garden of the palace; it had been his mother's and it was the only trace of her left on the palace grounds.  His father had all of the queen's things destroyed after her death, and Vegeta hadn't even been strong enough to stop him.  That was one of the memories of his past that stuck out vividly in his mind, and there were only a few others.  Most of his past Vegeta had forced himself to forget, but there was one memory that stood out vividly in the prince's mind.  One evening, roughly twelve years before this night, Prince Vegeta had gone wandering in the woods behind the palace.  As the prince sat on a stone bench thinking about that night the sound of a voice filled the air.  It wasn't loud by any means, but it was the most beautiful thing Vegeta had ever heard.  A female voice singing softly floated through the air and swirled around him.  It was a tune the prince recognized from long ago, a song his mother had sang to him every night before he went to sleep.  He searched the area for the owner of the voice and his eyes landed on a beautiful young woman walking slowly through his mother's garden looking at the flowers and singing.  Her face was familiar to him, and he started in recognition.  

It was she, the woman from the forest long ago.  It didn't make sense though; her appearance had changed at all.  Her face was exactly the way he remembered it: beautiful and flawless.  She had aged or changed at all.  The only thing that was different was now she was wearing a different white dress. 

Vegeta was so caught up in trying to figure this woman out that he failed to notice that she was headed right towards him.  

"I see you have returned my little prince," she said so quietly it was almost inaudible, but it was just loud enough to catch the prince's attention.

Vegeta didn't say a word he just watched the enchanting woman approach him. 

"Well," the woman murmured, "I guess you're not that little anymore…..  I think perhaps now you are ready to make your decision?"

"I made my decision long ago Woman.  You know my answer….." Vegeta growled, though it didn't come out as menacing as he hoped it would.  

"No, the little prince made the decision.  I want the answer from the Legendary Super Saiyan.  You've been alone in your lifetime; you know how painful it can be.  Are you ready to be alone for all eternity?"  

"Alone?  The legends say that there is entire coven that lives in that woods," the prince challenged foolishly.

"There is the coven, and the others, but you would still be alone."

"I need no one….." Vegeta growled.

"If you've made your decision there is nothing I can say to change your mind," the woman said softly.  "Come on," she murmured softly and faster than Vegeta could follow she was at the edge of the woods waiting for him to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked as he trotted along behind her trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"You want to be a vampire don't you?  We're going to make you a vampire," the woman replied with a hint of annoyance.  She disappeared into the shadows without a sound leaving Vegeta standing in the dark forest completely alone.

"Woman?" the prince called after the fair skinned beauty.  Thinking to himself that she was more of a demon than a woman he called to her again, "Vampire?"  When that got no answer he tried for the last time, "Demon creature?"

An evil yet light tinkling of laughter sounded from the darkness.  "So," the woman's voice sounded from the darkness, "you think I am a demon?  My young prince, you've never met a real demon.  Compared to the coldness and the cruelty of some of my kind Freiza will seem a saint."  The vampire stepped out of the shadows and beckoned him closer.

"You know about Freiza?  How?"

"We live in the woods prince, that doesn't mean we never leave.  Only the queen is bound to the forest.  Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as the dodged through the trees.  

"To find my brother," she replied without slowing down.

"So the vampires got your brother too?"

The vampire woman chuckled, "Yeah, something like that….."  The two came upon a small clearing where a small, dimly lit cottage stood silently in the darkness.  "This is where you'll stay for right now.  I'll be back for you before sunrise."

"Is this your brother's house?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but the vampire that lives here is going to educate you about our people."

"But I thought you-"

"No…..  I haven't the time.  Come on….." the aqua-haired vampire led the Saiyan prince to the door of the small wooden hut and knocked sharply once before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Sitting at a small wooden table at the center of what appeared to be a kitchen was a tall, spiky-haired male, a severe looking female, and a small infant boy.  Not one looked the least bit shocked at the sudden appearance of the blue-eyed vampire until Vegeta stepped inside.  The dark haired man at the table stood from his seat and gave the guests a confused look, "Bulma-san?"

"Goku, ChiChi, calan meis.  Salas ni had Vegeta," the aqua-haired woman said in a strange language as she indicated to the confused Vegeta.

"Ka," the raven-haired woman at the table said furiously, "ish nar sei na.  Fanar heis suunaiya?"

To the Saiyan prince it sounded like gibberish, but he figured it was some type of language used by the vampires.  Vegeta listened intently hoping to find some understanding of what they were saying.

"Isham gan shiialana as vampire," the woman the spiky haired man had called Bulma shot back.  "Heis shalan ha, ne?"

"Ka," the tall man replied.

Vegeta still had no idea what they were talking about, but the woman he came with was preparing to leave.

"Tal yi Goku," Bulma said before slipping out into the night.

"Prince Vegeta," the man named Goku said with a smile, "it's wonderful to finally meet the Legendary.  I'd like you to meet my family: this is my mate ChiChi and my son Gohan.  And my name's Goku."

Vegeta noticed the elongated canine teeth in the man's mouth when he smiled, the unusually white skin of the woman, and the bottle full of a thick, red substance that the infant was drinking.  "Who made your brat a vampire?  Who would make a vampire out of such a young child?" the prince asked.

Goku chuckled at the question, much like Bulma had at the question about her brother.  "You've got a lot to learn before you will be accepted in our world Vegeta….."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

A/n: So what do you think?  Any ideas on what went on between Bulma, Goku, and ChiChi?  If you don't know I'll tell you in the next chapter.  Just to let you all know it wasn't Japanese.  What does Vegeta need to learn about vampires?  Find out next time!

Plz R&R!

~~The Rogue Raven~~                 


	3. Chapter 2: Immortal Hate

Disclaimer: My name is Raven, and I love Dew.  Me no own, so you no sue!

A/n: Hey everybody!  I finally got the next chapter to this story done for my 1-year-anniversery!  And the crowds go wild!

Hawk: **sarcastically** Yay…

Raven: Where's Meliah? 

Hawk: No idea…**looks nervous**

Raven: Oh well! Thanks to my reviewers!

**Jester Fraser**, **Risen-Corruption**, and **Isis the Vampire Queen**

~**~**~**~**~**~

**_Coven of the Vampire Saiyans_**

Chapter 2: Immortal Hate 

A lithe figure darted through the dark trees of the forest.  To the untrained eye the passing form would have seemed to be a mere illusion created by forest itself, but it was really something more frightening than any illusion.  The image was really a vampire named Bulma.  A large cottage appeared between the monstrous trees; it loomed in the darkness like some terrible beast just waiting to gobble up the next passerby.  The female vampire rapped sharply on the door and let herself in.  "Arren?  Arren, are you here?" she called into the dimly lit house.  "Damn…"

A woman, no older looking than Bulma, appeared in the nearest hallway looking confused.  She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and icy blue eyes that penetrated the darkness.  "Bulma?" the woman asked sounding utterly confused.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for your father, have you seen him?" the aqua-haired woman at the door asked.  

"He's out hunting with Prean and Stenieris…  Why?"

"Damn…" Bulma looked slightly thoughtful then added, "Meliah, make sure Santanninjou doesn't come over until midnight tomorrow.  Take her hunting or something…"

"Why?" Meliah asked suspiciously.  "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that is of your concern.  I'll see you tomorrow night."  With that Bulma was out the door and heading back in the direction she came from.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who was that woman that brought me here?" Vegeta asked the vampire he now knew as Kakarotto.  It turned out that Kakarotto, or Goku as he was called here, was the missing son of the famous Bardock the Prophet.

"That was Bulma," Kakarotto replied.

The Saiyan Prince growled at this, "I assumed that, but what was she before she was a vampire?  What class?

"Oh, that's what you meant…  Bulma has always been a vampire; she was born one."

"So she's the queen then?  I thought she said-"

"No, the queen is Ayania.  It's her you wanna watch out for.  Her and Meliah and Santanninjou.  Those three are scary, aren't they Chi?"  The vampire goofball turned to his mate for support.   

"Goku, you shouldn't say things like that about those two!  They're higher up in the coven than us!" ChiChi replied angrily.

"Well it's true!  I'm a vampire and I'm afraid of them!  I can't imagine what they would be like to a mortal…"

The conversation would have continued, but right at that moment Bulma burst through the front door.

"Doon yi glir not?" ChiChi screeched as she picked up the bottle Gohan had dropped when the door flew open.

"Ka, bon jun lav," Bulma replied.  "Vegeta, let's go.  We've got a long way to travel."

"Ko!" ChiChi yelled at the aqua-haired woman, "salan cihan!"

Bulma gave the raven-haired woman a nasty look before stepping out into the dark, followed closely by Vegeta.

"What on Vegetasei did she say to you?" the prince asked as they ran swiftly through the trees.

The female vampire ignored the question and began moving even faster through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta attempted.  

"You ask too many questions…" she replied.  "This is it…" Bulma had stopped in a seemingly empty clearing.  Before Vegeta could ask what exactly "it" was she answered him as if reading his mind.  "This is home."

The prince squinted into the dark, and he could now faintly make out the shadowy outline of a rather large building.

"Stay close…" she muttered heading towards the silent building hiding in the shadows.

He let out a snort of amusement, "What could possibly touch me here?"

"There are things in this forest that would try to harm you…" she replied in a cryptic whisper.

Vegeta let out a great bark of laughter, "You forget that I am the Legendary.  Nothing in your pathetic forest would stand a chance against me…"

If the Saiyan prince's ego hadn't been blocking out all sound he would have heard Bulma mutter to herself, "You obviously haven't met my little sister…"  The vampire and the Saiyan reached what appeared to be the side door of the large house.  They stepped inside and Bulma disappeared into the blackness of the room.  Vegeta barely messed her presence before a dull glow appeared and revealed the contents of the room he was standing in.  Everything around him seemed to be made of dark wood that emanated darkness much like the trees from outside.  The only thing that stuck out in the room was the milky white face of the vampire Bulma.  Now, with the glimmer of the candle in her hand, Vegeta noticed how strangely pale she really was.  There was something else as well, something he hadn't noticed before.  In the dim light she suddenly seemed more beautiful than he remembered.  The flame of the single candle danced making her eyes sparkle like blue diamonds.  "Come…" she said in a small voice.  She turned back around and headed toward a set of staircases.  One led up to what Vegeta assumed was the second floor, and the other led down toward the basement.  The vampire began to head down the descending staircase into the gloom.  Vegeta followed closely behind and stayed ever alert of something that may jump out of the shadows at him.  At the bottom of the stairs there was a dark corridor lined with open doors.  The contents of each room were barely visible from the passageway that the vampire and the Saiyan were walking down.  All of the rooms had large four-poster beds with thick hangings draping down to the floor.  Every one of the rooms seemed fairly large and magnificent, but the vampire continued to lead the Saiyan prince down the hall.  They were near the end of the corridor when she finally stopped.  "This is it…" 

Vegeta expected to see a very magnificent room that was better than all of the others, but it was exactly the same as the rest.  There was a large four-poster bed in the center of the room, a few pieces of furniture, and absolutely no windows.  

"This is your room.  You'll stay here tonight, and until you decide that you're going to move somewhere else.  I'll tell you all the details of living here tomorrow, but right now…" Bulma stepped toward the Saiyan prince and placed her hands on his shoulders.  "This may hurt a for a little while, but I really don't know how long…"

The Saiyan prince's eyes reflected his confusion at her words, but as he opened his mouth to ask what she meant her head swooped in.  He felt two stinging pricks in his skin as her mouth clamped down on the side of his neck.  Suddenly it felt as if all of his strength was being sucked out of his body through the tiny holes in his neck.  Vegeta's heart began pumping at insane pace to keep up with all of the loss of the blood pouring out his neck; he wouldn't give up, he couldn't give up.  With that thought the pain suddenly stopped and he collapsed to the ground. The prince drew in deep, ragged breaths in what seemed an attempt to replace the lost blood with air.  He didn't even notice as Bulma cleaned the blood off of her mouth with her fingers and tongue.

She knelt down next to him and waited for him to look up at her.  The female vampire waited with a godly amount of patience for Vegeta was not going to look up at her.  He simply wanted her to go away and leave him to die in peace, but she would not.  Bulma kneeled in front of him and watched him patiently.  When he could longer take her stares Vegeta looked up to find her less pale and with a brighter sparkle in her eyes; she looked more human.  Once he had looked up Bulma brought her right wrist to her mouth and slowly sunk her teeth into it.  After she had pulled her lips away from it the wound immediately began to spill blood.  "Open your mouth," she whispered softly, and he did so.  With that she placed her wrist to his mouth and let the blood drip slowly in.  After a few seconds she pulled away, and stood up.  "That's all you'll need tonight.  Get up Vegeta.  It's going to be a long night for you.  You don't want to spend it on the floor."  She helped the Saiyan prince to his feet and led him the side of his bed.  Once he had settled onto the soft bed she turned and left the room, "Goodnight little prince…"  The door gave a resounding click that let the prince know that it was now closed.  

On the bed Vegeta lay completely and just listened to the night.  Everything around him seemed to be much more defined, and he could suddenly see in the dark much better than he could before.  It was then that he noticed that the hangings on his bed were a deep blue, and the wooden furniture was a deep brown color and not black.  The world suddenly held a new light and a new magnificence for him.  There was only one thing wrong; it felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside out.  It was the worst pain he had ever felt.  What had the woman said?  That it would only hurt for a while?  The best idea was probably just to let the pain fade away, but as the night went on the pain got ever worse.  Vegeta's body began to jerk in extreme pain every few minutes.  He could see now why the woman didn't want him to sleep on the floor; with all the jerking and shuddering the floor wouldn't have been a very comfortable place.   The prince tried to ignore the pain, and as the night wore on it seemed to get slightly better and the Saiyan prince finally fell into a deep, dead-like sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

When Vegeta opened his eyes again the room held more light than it had the night before, and for some odd reason the brightness seemed to sting at his eyes.  Shielding his eyes from the light he rolled over and attempted to fall asleep.

"I'd get up if I were you…" a female voice said.

The prince rolled back over and squinted through the light to see who was in his room.  It was Bulma, and she was placing clothing on top of his bureau.  "Why?" he groaned trying to block out the light. 

"Because my sister and my niece will be here soon, and you don't want to be asleep when they find you…" she replied, now placing the clothing into the drawers of the bureau.  

Vegeta sat up and moved to the side of the bed, "You have a sister too?  I can't believe the vampires turned all three of you into vampires…  Are your parents vampires as well?"

"My mother is…" 

"And your father?"

"Dead."  Bulma was now pulling clothes out of the drawers.  "Put these on," she said throwing him a dark shirt and a pair of black pants.  

"How?" Vegeta asked catching the clothes.

Bulma turned around and gave him an odd look, "Don't tell me you don't know how to change your own clothing…"

"No, how did your father die?"

"Oh!  I think my mother killed him…"

"Your mother killed your father?"

"Probably.  Though she may have let him live…  Our legend had to start somewhere…  But it may have started with Arren's father… I don't really know…  But either way, my father is dead now…"

Vegeta pulled his armor over his head and tossed it on the ground next to him, "Arren?"

"My brother," she replied turning her back to the changing prince.  "I don't really know who his father was though…  I don't know who my sister's father is either.  I don't really think my mother knows either…"

"So all three of you have different fathers?" the prince asked as he pulled the dark shirt over his head. 

"Yes…"

"Your mother must not have been very picky about whom she mated with before she became a vampire."

"Before?  My mother was born a vampire.  So was I, and so were my brother and sister.  Most vampires are born, not created.  Haven't you heard the legend of our Coven?"  

"I know that the queen was the first to be born a vampire."

"Yes, my mother was the first."

"Your mother?  You mean?  You're a princess of the Vampires?"

"I guess…  Are you about done changing?"

"Oh, yes."

Bulma turned back around to face him, "We'd better go upstairs now.  It's about eight o' clock.  You'll probably want to go hunting now.  I doubt my sister and my niece would allow you to take any of what you capture.  They're like that…  I suppose I should go with you…"  

"Hunting?"

"Yes, my sister and my niece are coming over to take you on your first hunting trip into the city.  Of course, they don't know that yet…  And I'm sure they won't be too pleased with the idea…"

"Your sister and your cousin, what are their names?" he asked wondering what these two could be like.

She started up the stairs, " My sister's name is Santanninjou, and my niece is Meliah…"

"Meliah and Santanninjou?  I think Kakarotto warned me about them…  Are they dangerous or something?"

The vampire princess chuckled, "Kakarotto warned you about them did he?  Yes, he would know wouldn't he?  Well, putting it as simply as possible, they don't like mortals."

"But I'm not-"

"In my sister's eyes you are mortal until you prove yourself to be otherwise.  Meliah is simply a younger version of Santanninjou; she was practically raised by her.  They're more alike than any other two vampires in this forest.  The only difference is Santanninjou is the better hunter, but she's been around longer."

"So where are we going hunting?  Somewhere in the forest?"

"No, we can live off of animals, but only in desperate situations.  You'll go hunting in the city.  You probably should cover your face until you would have died if you were alive."

"What?"

"You're immortal now.  If you go out into the city people will recognize you and follow you.  We can't chance someone finding any of our homes during the day.  It would be the end of us."  She led him into a large kitchen where a young woman was chopping vegetables with a large knife.

"Good morning Bulma.  Who's your friend?" the young woman asked, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear.  

"Good morning Prean.  This is Vegeta," Bulma replied as she pulled plates from the cupboard.

"Vegeta?  As in Prince Vegeta?"  Prean set down her knife and turned to look at the prince.  "Yes, it is him.  Stenieris will be excited to know that we have a prince living in the house.  Is he staying for good?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied now pulling silverware out of one of the drawers.  "That really depends on how he does on his first hunting trip with Santan and Meliah."

The young woman turned on Bulma, "You don't mean to tell me that you're sending the prince out with those two monsters on his first hunting trip?"

"Of course he's going with them on the first trip, and you shouldn't talk about Meliah like that.  She is your sister after all."

"Just because she's my sister does not mean that I have to put up with her hostile attitude to the Vampire Saiyans."

"Yes, well if you wouldn't have made your father kick her out of the house when you were younger she wouldn't have turned out the way she did."

"You cannot pin that on me!  Arren kicked her out of the house on his own!  He's the one that made the decision to throw her out of the house when she entered the Council."

Bulma rolled her eyes and took the plates and silverware out to the dining room.  "Vegeta, come help me set the table."

Vegeta followed her out into the adjacent room.  "What was that all about?"  

"She's Meliah's sister, Prean.  They don't get along well…"

"Why are we setting the table?  I thought we were going hunting…"

"The mortals will be down for dinner soon.  As soon as they go to sleep we'll eat.  We can't have them screaming when we kill them, can we?"

"Kill them?  Mortals?  Why are there mortals here?"

"You ask to many questions…"

"But-" Vegeta would have continued to ask Bulma all of his questions about his new world, but he was violently interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open.  

"Damn…" the blue-eyed vampire muttered under her breath.  "I told them not to come until midnight…"

"Bulma!" a female voice yelled loudly from the front door.  The sound of someone tromping heavily across the house's wooden floors came from the darkened hallway.

The vampire princess set a plate down on the dinner table, "In here Santan…"

The sound of the footsteps came closer to the dining room before wooden door slammed open and a tall dark haired woman stormed in.  "Why the hell did you tell Meliah to make sure I didn't show up here until midnight?"  Small strands of the woman's long, dark hair were falling into her eyes as they escaped the tie that held her hair away from her face. 

Bulma's eyes scanned the floor, "You found out about that, huh?"

The woman, who seemed oblivious to Vegeta's presence, glared at the shorter aqua-haired woman.  From what Vegeta could see this woman was a Saiyan, or at least she had been at one time.  Her skin was slightly darker than all of the other vampires he had met, and her eyes were so dark that Vegeta was sure that they were black.  "So you admit it?  Why?  What are you hiding?"

The shorter woman seemed to regain her original cool attitude because she suddenly looked up and glared at the tall vampire.  "Listen Santanninjou, you have no right to break in here and question me on my motives!  I have shit I've got to do, and you have no right to think that I am hiding something!"

_'So this is Santanninjou…'_ Vegeta thought to himself.  While he was trying to figure out how this Saiyan could possibly be related to Bulma the two female vampires continued to argue.

"You're not hiding anything?  I know you Bulma, you don't tell Meliah to stop me from doing anything unless you're trying to hide something, now what is it?"

"Nothing!  You still don't listen to me!  You never listened to me!  That's why you always got into so much trouble when we were younger!  Why do you think that mortal almost killed you?  You didn't listen to me!  You just had to go and kill his family and leave him to suffer with the pain, didn't you?  Didn't you?  And because you had to go and be stupid about it he showed up here during the day and tried to kill you in your sleep!"

"That was just a mistake!" Santanninjou roared in reply.  "And if you're not hiding anything who in the name of the gods is he?!"

Vegeta was jerked violently out of his thoughts when both of the vampires turned on him.  

"Oh…" Bulma chuckled nervously.  "That's Vegeta…"

The dark haired vampire turned back to Bulma and glared at her with narrowed eyes, "Vegeta?  As in the Royal Family Vegeta's?" 

The aqua-haired vampire adverted her eyes, "Um… yes?"

"Have you lost your mind?  Do you have any idea what she will do if she finds out that he's here?" Santanninjou roared furiously.

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I know what she would do if a _mortal_ Royal Family member were to show up here, but he isn't mortal!"

The taller vampire drew in breath to yell again, but she stopped in the middle of the process.  "… You mean to tell me that you made a Vampire Saiyan out of the Prince of the Saiyans?!"

"That's right," Vegeta growled finally deciding to enter the argument.  "I requested it."

Completely ignoring what the Saiyan Prince had said Santanninjou glared at the vampire princess, "You have lost your damn mind…  He's as good as dead now…"

"You're not going to lay a hand on him…" Bulma growled threateningly.  

"As if you would be able to stop me, Big Sister…" 

"How would you know that?  I haven't accepted a challenge in almost a century; how would you know how powerful I have become, Little Sister?"

"I wouldn't touch your precious charge," she spat with disdain, "but don't be surprised if Ayania shows up when she senses his presence.  You'll have to accept her challenge then, or she'll take him from you."

"The queen will not touch Vegeta," Bulma replied coolly.  "He belongs to me.  She wouldn't dare go near him."

"I belong to no one," Vegeta growled from his position a few feet away.  

Santanninjou chuckled at the prince; "I wouldn't say that to anyone in this forest little prince…  There are a few females that would gladly remedy that…"

"Santan," another female voice called from the hall.

"In here Meliah," the dark haired vampire called while still keeping Vegeta under her gaze.

The door to the dining room swung open once again and a shorter, lighter colored vampire walked in.  Her light brown was twisted into a braid that hung down her back.  "What is the prince doing here?" the brown haired vampire asked with her blue eyes full of confusion.

"How is it that everybody knows who he is except me?!" Santanninjou asked completely enraged at her own lack of information.

Meliah blinked a few times at her tall companion, "You hate mortals and you have no wish to know who their monarchs are?"

"That's right…  Remind me to always have some general knowledge of who they are from now on…  Let's get out of here… The stench of mortals is making me nauseous…"

"What was that all about?" Vegeta asked as the pair of vampires left the house.

"You honestly don't want to know…" Bulma muttered.  "Let's go…  I can hear the mortals coming down the stairs."

~**~**~**~**~**~

A/n: So what did you think of that chapter?  Was it any good?  What is Santanninjou's problem?  And why are there mortals in a house full of vampires?  Any thoughts?  PLZ R&R!!!!!!

~*~Raven~*~


	4. Chapter 3: Food for the Dead Soul

A/N: Well it's been exactly 11 months and 10 days since I have updated… I actually just discovered that I had written an update for this story and forgotten to post it… Silly me. Well, enjoy.

--------

Coven of the Vampire Saiyans

_By The Rogue Raven_

Chapter 3: Food for the Dead Soul 

Bulma grabbed the prince by the sleeve and dragged his stout figure back into the dimly lit kitchen with unusual strength for a woman her stature.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta growled furiously, baring his elongated incisors as the blue-haired vampire shoved him into a shadowy corner decorated with the silvery webs of a thousand spiders.

She pressed her index finger to her pale lips, "Shhh… They'll find you if you keep that up… Keep your voice down…" Bulma's cerulean orbs locked with Vegeta's own onyx depths.

The former prince glared, "Why exactly am I hiding from mortal that I could easily destroy?" His words hissed through his teeth in an angry whisper.

"Have you so quickly forgotten who you were in life?" she hissed hurriedly. "The Prince of Vegetasei, you moron! Those people are from your kingdom; they would recognize you in a heartbeat! You would expose our world! People would come looking for you and they would discover us!"

The sound of the wooden chair legs scraping across the floor in the next room indicated the arrival of the mortal guests. A light tinkling of feminine laughter could be heard, followed by a deeper rumble of a voice.

"Prean!" Bulma whispered urgently, "Get him something to cover that hair with!" The woman's eyes locked with the eyes of the former Saiyan prince one last time before pulling away and returning to the now occupied dining room.

"Lady Bulma!" called the soft feminine voice of a woman. "Good evening! Did you have a good day in town?"

Vegeta's attention was wrenched away from the conversation occurring in the dining room when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Prince Vegeta," a whispered voice said.

The former Saiyan prince turned and met the green-gray eyes of the vampire Prean.

"Come on," she whispered, "I think I have just the thing to hide that hair…"

He nodded and followed her to a small wooden door in the back of the kitchen.

Prean buried her arms elbow deep in a large box that Vegeta could not guess the contents. "Ah, here we go!" She pulled out a dark black cloth. "Turn around." The brown-haired vampire combed the prince's raven colored hair back over his head with her fingers. "You Saiyans and your God-forsaken, gravity-defying, horrible hair…"

A grunt was the only reply she received.

Shaking her head disapprovingly, her hands tied the Saiyan's hair into a tail behind his head with the cloth. "They might recognize you in those clothes, but there's not much we can do about it right no though…" After turning him around to face her, she smiled beneficially, "It doesn't hide your identity perfectly, but for a makeshift disguise, it's fairly decent… Now let's go out there. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, make sure you don't bare you teeth, and what ever you do, do not, **_do not_** lose your control."

Vegeta's eyes darted over to the semi-small statured vampire who was now leading him toward the heavy wooden door that connected the darkened, dead kitchen to the brightly lit, living dining room. A growing crack of light appeared between the door and the wall as Prean pushed the dark door open. Both vampires were forced to squint their eyes against the sudden brightness that confronted them.

"Bulma, he's ready…" Prean said softly poking her head into the cheery room.

Bulma gave a rare smile, though miraculously succeeded in keeping her abnormally long canines covered with her pale pink lips, "Wonderful, bring him in…"

The taller, brown-haired vampire nodded and pulled Vegeta into the room. "Go sit down," Prean whispered to the confused vampire Saiyan in a voice that only the most powerful ears could hear.

The former Saiyan prince observed the room; the air was now filled with the delicious scent of life. Vegeta could almost taste the human essence emanating off of the three mortals that now occupied the room. The mortals. For the first time the newly created vampire got a good look at the other occupants of the house. Two men and a woman. All three stood as he entered the room.

"Lord and Lady Anyette, Lord Sheldon, allow me to introduce you to my good friend, Siyai. He's here on a visit from the capitol."

The three stepped around the table and Lady Anyette presented a hand to the mysterious stranger. It was then that Vegeta noticed that the noblewoman was incredibly pregnant. As he raised his hand to take the one presented to him, a voice echoed around him. "Don't do it." The words were as loud to him as if they had been shouted, but it seemed as if no one else had heard them. Onyx eyes met cerulean orbs from across the room. Bulma shook her head, "Don't do it," her voice sounded as clear as day to Vegeta, but the other three occupants didn't even notice. Not understanding why he shouldn't act with proper etiquette, the former prince took the hand of the delicate Lady Anyette and raised it to his lips. "It's a pleasure, milady."

When her hand was released Lady Anyette gently rubbed the spot where Vegeta's lips had been pressed, "You're so cold…" she whispered, "As cold as Death himself…"

Across the room Bulma took in a sharp breath, "Alas, my dear friend Lady Anyette, Siyai has poor circulation…"

"Oh please Lady Bulma, do call my Kiya," the noblewoman asked.

"Poor circulation?" Lord Anyette said. "Looks more like the warrior type than one of those pathetic non-fighting peasants."

"Byron, behave yourself!" Kiya fumed, slapping her husband's arm in a teasing manner.

"You realize, of course, that he's making a good point," Lord Sheldon commented.

"Cheon!"

"I'm only stating a fact! He _does_ look like a warrior, and warriors simply don't have poor circulation. Explain to me why a warrior would."

The long silent Vegeta coughed, "It's a battle injury…"

Bulma, catching on quickly, added, "Oh yes, that's right. A few years back, on a purging mission, wasn't it? Siyai was hit by a stray ki blast. Terrible thing really, he isn't able to fight for the throne anymore, but he still trains almost constantly…"

"You poor dear!" Kiya cried.

Prean's head poked back into the room, "Bulma, dinner has been prepared. Would you like it served now?"

"Yes Prean, thank you. Will you and Stenieris be joining us for dinner?" the aqua-haired vampire asked pleasantly.

"Oh, no, the two of us are going into the city to do some…"

Bulma coughed politely and gave her niece a warning look across the table.

Prean cleared her throat and smiled in an almost devious manner, "…shopping…" With that word Vegeta could almost swear that he saw Prean's green-gray eyes flashed mischievously. Nodding politely she backed out of the room and footsteps could be heard going down into the cellar where multiple dark bedrooms lurked.

"Well then… Shall we eat?" Bulma asked politely as she rose from her seat.

"Righto Bulma," agreed Lord Sheldon heartily as he rose from his chair to help her with the food.

Shaking her head the vampire placed a hand on the mortal man's shoulder, "That won't be necessary Lord Sheldon. I can manage it by myself, and besides, you are the guest in this house." With that, she sauntered slowly across the room toward the kitchen door and every sway of her hips was followed by the eyes of the disappointed Lord Sheldon.

"So, Siyai," started Kiya conversationally, "how long are you going to be staying with us, here at the manor?"

Surprised at having another question directed at him Vegeta started in his seat. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked politely, as he had been paying more attention to the pulsating flow of blood that was occurring in the neck of the noblewoman.

"How long will you be staying with Lady Bulma, here at the manor?" she asked again.

"I'm not quite sure yet, it really depends on my duties back at the palace…" he replied unthinkingly.

Lord Anyette's brow furrowed, "And what is that you do at the palace exactly, Lord Siyai?"

Realizing his mistake Vegeta mentally scrambled for an answer, any answer that wouldn't lead to suspicion. "Well… I'm in… security…" he said, trying to sound calm.

"How is it," asked Lord Sheldon slowly, "that you are able to be a palace guard when you're not able to fight any more? I mean, I thought there was a fighting level requirement, isn't there?"

The former prince coughed nervously, "Yes, you're right… But I am not a guard… I'm… Head of Security…"

"But I thought that position was still held by that Nappa fellow?" Kiya pondered out loud.

"Well… you see…" Vegeta started, trying to save himself from his mistake, but he was spared when Bulma burst through the door that led to the kitchen.

"Here we are," the vampire princess said placing iridescent crystal glasses full of wine in front of each guest. "I spotted my nephew in the hallway and he offered to help serve the food before he goes to the city with his mother and my brother. Bring in the food please Stenieris."

A tall, fair skinned man with black hair and steely blue eyes stepped though the door carrying several plates of food. The first three plates he sat on the table were covered in heaping mounds of rice and a rather large chunk of meat, while the other two, the plates set in front of Bulma and Vegeta, were almost empty. "There you are Bulma… I think I'll go catch up with my mum now…" the youth said in a soft cold voice. "I hope you have a wonderful meal…" With a nod, Stenieris seemed to disappear within the blink of an eye, leaving Kali staring openly at the place he had occupied.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was gazing at his plate with a bewildered look on his face. "There's hardly any food on it…" he whispered, but no one except Bulma seemed to hear him. Her eyes were understanding as she whispered, "Don't touch the food unless you want to become deathly ill…"

"And the wine?" he whispered back to the princess.

Bulma flashed him a quick smile, showing her oversized canines, "It's not wine… It's blood… Mortal blood…"

Hiding his look of surprise the prince lifted the goblet to his mouth and inhaled sharply. The metallic scent of blood pervaded his nostrils and enveloped his senses. The former prince took a small sip from the glass and reveled in the taste of blood.

From across the table Kali was watching Vegeta with horror-struck curiosity, as he seemed to orgasm as the he drank the wine. While her eyes focused on Vegeta, her hands attempted to cut the large piece of meat that was sitting on her plate, but she was so preoccupied with the outrageous facial expressions that the man across from her was making that she didn't realize that her knife was slipping until-

"Ouch!" she cried out as she grasped her hand and placed her index finger to her lips.

Shocked out of his reverie, Vegeta quickly set down his wine glass and glanced up at the now bleeding woman. With his newly improved vision, the Saiyan prince could see the blood oozing from Kiya's finger to her slightly parted lips.

"Oh my!" Bulma screamed softly, her now black eyes unable to leave the sight of the blood that was now seeping down the woman's bare arm.

On closer inspection Vegeta, who had turned at her scream, realized that the princess's pupils had completely absorbed the blue of her eyes.

Almost in a trance, Bulma began moving closer and closer to the wounded noblewoman, slowly licking her lips and consumed with blood lust.

Vegeta, no longer under the blood's spell quickly grabbed his napkin and thrust it at Kali, "Here, wrap this around it… It'll stop the bleeding…"

As soon as the mortal had securely wrapped the napkin around her wounded finger the bloodlust in Bulma's eyes seemed to abate, but the Saiyan prince, on the other hand, was now staring fixedly on the blood that was seeping through the white napkin.

"Oh dear," the vampire princess muttered, rushing to Kiya's side. "I do hope you're not anemic… Prean was when she was pregnant and it was awful…"

Vegeta watched as Bulma began hurrying the woman out of the room, toward the staircase, while he wondered what an anemic vampire would look like.

"Let's get you up to bed dear. We don't want you passing out, now do we?" the princess continued as she hurried the mortal up the stairs.

Once the two women were out of sight Vegeta snapped out of his stupor and returned to drinking his wine.

"I say, women, eh?" said Lord Anyette. "Going and getting themselves hurt like that…"

"The way Lady Bulma acted, you'd think she'd never seen blood before in her life… Don't you agree?" added Lord Sheldon.

The Saiyan prince resisted the urge to laugh at the obliviousness of the two mortals.

"It's a good thing we were here, eh? Otherwise I think Lady Bulma might have passed out from the shock…"

Again, Vegeta was forced to restrain himself.

"Wouldn't you agree Siyai?" Byron asked suddenly, jerking the prince out of his musings.

"I-" but he was saved once again by the presence of the vampire princess, as she seemed to glide down the stairs to the dining room.

"So sorry about that gentlemen… Lady Anyette will be finishing her dinner in her room tonight. I managed to flag down Zacrai on my way up, and he'll be taking dinner up to her."

Almost if on cue a Saiyan looking vampire of middling height, with dark brown hair and eyes appeared in the doorway of the dining room with a tray. He quickly glided over to Kiya's empty seat and lifted her wine and plate on to the tray, and Zacrai was gone almost as quickly as he had appeared.

"I must say Lady Bulma," commented Lord Sheldon with a hint of something in his voice that Vegeta couldn't quite place, "for someone who lives in the middle of no where, you certainly give good… service."

There it was. Lust. This weakling Chikyuujin was lusting after the vampire princess. It was almost laughable. Vegeta took a sip of his 'wine' and glanced at his fellow vampire out of the corner of his eye. She knew as well. In fact, she seemed to be encouraging the lustful behavior by sending sultry glances toward the desirous mortal. The newly born Vampire-Saiyan almost choked on the warm liquid gliding down his throat. What was she up to? As if to answer the unasked question, Bulma seemed to turn to her new companion and give the smallest of winks. It happened so quickly that Vegeta wasn't even sure it had happened, and glancing around told him that neither mortal had seen it happen.

"You will see in time little prince," the vampire princess's voice echoed through his head. "Tonight we feed."

---------------

A/N: Was it worth it? The next chapter, whenever I may get around to writing it will be, I think, slightly more risqué… Hehehe… Ah, well, please review, I'd like to know if anyone still wants to read this…

Raven


End file.
